Briefly, in one aspect of the present invention, a system and method for processing mail includes receiving a mail item, the mail item having recipient address information and one or more pages enclosed in the mail item, and scanning the mail item including the recipient address information and the enclosed one or more pages into an image file. A subscriber is identified from the recipient address information in the image file. An e-mail message is transmitted to the identified subscriber, the e-mail message indicating the reception of the mail item.
Various embodiments provide a system and method for matching text of a converted image of recipient address information to a subscriber from a database of subscriber information; calculating a confidence level based on the match of the text to the subscriber; and comparing a confidence level to a threshold, wherein the e-mail message is transmitted to the subscriber matching the text if the confidence level exceed the threshold.